


直播

by VLIKE2PARTY



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 姚颜四起 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLIKE2PARTY/pseuds/VLIKE2PARTY
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	直播

“姚琛来了！hello，腾、腾讯视频的朋友们好久不见，我是…嗯…R1SE姚琛，大家下午好。”

电子表显示北京时间十七点十七分时，姚琛准时点开了直播间的摄像头，用他独特的开场白与屏幕前的粉丝打了招呼。

只不过是在镜头前露了脸而已，思念成疾的粉丝们瞬间炸了锅，评论区的留言被刷的飞快，成群的小红心争先恐后地向上涌。

姚琛慌慌张张地扫了扫了一眼翻动的留言，不过是一众尖叫或是爱你想你之类的话语，他暗自松了口气，还好没人注意到一句简短的介绍被他说的断断续续。

“嗯…！”

才卸了紧张的神经，姚琛似乎忘记了在隐秘的花园里，还盛着一颗不属于自己身体的硬物，方才无意识地向下沉了身子的动作，把那椭圆形的小物块往更深处推了推，被撑开的刺激感让他又僵直了身子，下意识的惊叫几乎要脱口而出，姚琛咬紧了下唇收紧臀肌不敢再轻易动弹。

可恶的张颜齐，姚琛在心里暗自骂道。

姚琛是前不久才接到公司给的通告，特殊时期为了增加物料安抚粉丝，他被临时分配了直播的资源，突然接到的工作打乱了他原有的计划，原有的和异国的男朋友视频通话的计划。

他们已经有段时间没见了，被突如其来的特殊情况闹得不得不停了工作，姚琛抓住这个难得的空隙选择回韩国母公司进修，当初和张颜齐报备的时候，大狗狗耷拉着眼睛装可怜，什么独守顶楼空房太寂寞晚上怕黑会睡不着一类的借口都用上了，也没能挽留住努力王坚决的决心，最后姚琛被张颜齐折腾了好久，昏头昏脑之间听到张颜齐窝在他颈间闷闷地说，记得要跟我视频，不然我会得相思病。

药被半路拦截了，会不会病入膏肓啊。

虽然是公司安排的工作，姚琛还是觉得过意不去。前一天晚上训练完连衣服都没来得及换，姚琛瘫在沙发上给留守儿童打了个电话。果不其然那边是闷闷不乐的声音，姚琛都能想到张颜齐撇着嘴惨兮兮的样子。

张颜齐撒娇真的有一套，偏偏姚琛还次次往里跳。姚琛哄了半天也没见有什么起色，对面的人还在小孩子一样哼哼唧唧。

“那你想怎么样嘛？”姚琛问。

“我想…”张颜齐在电话那头勾起了嘴角。

于是事情就演变成了这样，姚琛真不知道自己当时发了什么疯，才会被张颜齐骗着戴着跳弹直播，稍稍动一下就会牵扯到体内的小球，他不敢坐实了身子，只能把重量压在腿上，姚琛被一点一磨的刺激搞得快要发疯。

良好的偶像素养让姚琛调整好坐姿，他换上笑眼弯弯的表情，用尽量自然的语调回答着粉丝留下的问题。

“我什么时候回国？”

“嗯…再过几天吧，要把课上完。”

“最近出门有戴好口罩吗？”

“那得带吧，大家在国内也要做好防护措施，一定保护好自己，我们一起携手同行，共克时艰。”

“为什么姚老师脸这么红？是紧张吗？”

滚动着鼠标一溜读下来，姚琛根本没仔细看内容，等到读完他才发觉这个问题指向性有多么暧昧，他顺着撇了一眼留言id，过于明显想要暴露自己的某人像在课堂上博关注的幼稚鬼，用两人才明白的秘语做了昵称。

我到时候也会看姚老师的直播哦。姚琛好像突然明白了张颜齐说这句话的意思。

“呃…太热了，对，因为屋里空调的温度开的太高了，有点热所以脸才会…哈啊！”

话似乎说完了，又似乎是被打断了，没人知道姚琛为什么突然惊叫一声，而后低下头小幅度地抖动着，除了张颜齐这个远在国土的始作俑者。

撑开后穴的硬物突然震动了起来，毫无预兆的震感先是吓了姚琛一跳，随后汹涌而来的酥痒带给他了一浪又一浪的快感，能把变了声调的喘息抑制住已经是姚琛能做到的最大极限了，更别说要抬起头来和粉丝继续互动。

小腹一阵阵的痉挛，身下难耐地蹭着宽松裤子的棉麻布料，颤动的硬球在爱液的润滑下变得更加灵活了，在紧致的甬道里撞来撞去，仁慈而又大方地照顾到了私密洞穴的每一处。

“是、是hakuna跑出来了，嗯…咬了我一口，嘶…大家别担心。”

不用看就知道粉丝一定在问怎么了，姚琛在混沌的脑袋里搜寻了一个看起来不那么蹩脚的理由搪塞，没有人对正被关在北京的小铁笼里的安格鲁貂要跨国背锅报以同情，一股脑儿的要求看看小哈现在的生活，张颜齐也只是笑了笑不再继续为难。

感觉到贴身的衣物都被源源不断涌出的肠液浸湿，粘哒哒的液体沾在大腿根上，姚琛夹紧了腿小幅度地扭动着腰肢，股间滑腻的感觉带来了逐渐泛起的空虚感。

身下贪婪的小嘴似乎已经不满足于小物块给他的爱抚，姚琛一只手捏紧了鼠标，另一只手竟鬼使神差地向身下探去。

在直播中自慰的羞耻感和兴奋感双重夹击着姚琛。映在屏幕里的上半身还依旧坐的板正，而在桌下的下半身早就被自己玩弄得泥泞不堪。

姚琛调整着气息做完了最后的直播，身下竟已经堪堪探入了两根手指，抵着不断震动的跳弹刮蹭着敏感的前列腺。

“唔…啊…”

如释重负的姚琛倚在靠背上，大开着双腿高频地抽送着挤入的手指，他仰着头捂住嘴才没能让兴奋的尖叫跑出来，滴滴答答的生理泪水从眼角涌出，朦胧间他看到电脑屏幕上弹出了张颜齐的视频邀请。

“我的小主播，”张颜齐晃晃手里的遥控系统，冲他狡黠地眨眨眼，“该到我的直播间了。”

在姚琛不可置信的眼神中，张颜齐推动了遥控器上档位的按钮。


End file.
